Moments décisifs
by ilianakate
Summary: Une panne, une arrivée imprévue, un renouveau... Casckett évidemment...  Rating M pour le second chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une petite fic en trois chapitres. A la base, ça ne devait être qu'un OS, mais suite à la demande générale sur le forum de Castle (enfin de ceux qui me lise évidemment), j'ai écrit deux chapitres de plus. Il y en aura peut-être un quatrième, mais pour le moment, j'ai pas le temps de l'écrire. **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude attend vos impressions avec impatience. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1 : Moment de solitude**

C'était fini. Après tout ce temps, tout ces efforts, ces frustrations, ces souffrances, ces rebuffades, et ces doutes, c'était bel et bien fini. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Jamais il n'aurait la force de tout recommencer, de tout reprendre à zéro. Non, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il était abattu comme jamais, et de sombres pensées l'habitaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se finirait comme ça, aussi abruptement. Sans sommation. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Tout allait bien, et soudain, c'était comme si le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, l'entraînant dans une chute sans fin.

Hagard, il restait là, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il tenter quelque chose, essayer de réparer les pots cassés? Ou bien déclarer forfait, s'incliner devant la fatalité et battre en retraite, tirer sa révérence avec dignité? Pourtant, chaque fibre de son être se rebellait à cette pensée. Il aurait l'impression de l'abandonner en faisant ça. Elle lui faisait confiance, lui avait confier sa vie, et s'il renonçait à se battre, à tout faire pour la ramener, alors tout serait bel et bien perdu. Et s'il faisait une telle chose, s'il se conduisait en lâche, il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder en face, ni les regarder en face. Les femmes de sa vie, qui avait foi en lui et en ses aptitudes à trouver l'histoire qui se cachait derrière les actes. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant alors qu'il était si prêt du but.

Il devait se calmer, reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, de leur vie. Il n'allait pas laisser cet incident de parcours compromettre leur avenir. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, et si elle avait été là à cet instant, c'est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit. Mais pour réussir cette entreprise titanesque, il allait avoir besoin d'elle. Sa source d'inspiration, sa muse, celle vers qui se tournaient toutes ses pensées, celle qui était son début et sa fin. Même s'il espérait être encore loin de l'avoir atteint cette fameuse fin. En fait, pour être honnête avec lui-même, avant aujourd'hui, il pensait ne jamais l'atteindre. Pourtant, alors que tout venait de basculer, il avait le sentiment d'y avoir été catapulter contre sa volonté.

Il fallait qu'il la voit. Il en avait besoin. Sans elle, il ne pourrait rien faire. Elle allait probablement le chasser, lui dire de partir, mais il devait prendre le risque. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait l'importance de l'instant, qu'elle consentirait à le laisser entrer chez elle afin qu'il remette les choses en perspective. Il ne lui demandait pas grand-chose, juste de rester près d'elle le temps de trouver la solution à son problème qu'il savait insoluble sans son aide. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de lui faire la conversation ou de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ses ennuis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le laisse savourer sa présence une fois encore afin qu'il sache si c'était bel et bien la fin tant redoutée ou s'il réussirait à repousser encore une fois l'échéance.

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrapa ses calepins qui contenaient toutes ses notes, son ordinateur qu'il ferma avec une grimace de dégoût et un regard rageur, et enfilant sa veste, il se précipita à l'extérieur de son appartement qui ressemblait plus à un champ de guerre qu'à un appartement luxueux. Dans le taxi qui le conduisait à l'échafaud, enfin chez Beckett, il prit conscience que même s'il parvenait à solutionner le problème existentiel que la vie lui imposait, jamais il ne pourrait récupérer ce qu'il venait de perdre. Non, jamais elle ne serait la même. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait perdu à jamais. Mais il se promis de faire en sorte, qu'elle n'en soit que meilleur, que cette expérience dramatique devienne une force. Il en tirerait les leçons qui s'imposait, et elle deviendrait encore plus extraordinaire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de sa muse. Il n'y arriverait pas sans elle.

Alors, lorsque le taxi le déposa en bas de chez Beckett, il monta sans faiblir, mû par une nouvelle force intérieure qui lui soufflait que ce qu'il faisait était juste, qu'en venant, il avait pris la bonne décision. Arrivé à son étage, il marcha d'un pas déterminé jusque chez elle, et frappa avec conviction sur la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Castle? Mais que faites vous chez moi à une heure pareille un samedi soir? » s'étonna Kate en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

« J'ai besoin de vous, je ne réussirais jamais à la ramener sans vous! » s'exclama-t-il en la bousculant légèrement pour entrer chez elle sans qu'elle l'y invite.

Alarmée par l'expression hagarde et la tonalité désespérée de l'auteur, Kate referma la porte de son appartement et se tourna vers son ami, inquiète.

« ll est arriver quelque chose à Alexis ou à Martha? » s'enquit-elle en suivant Rick qui avait gagner son salon.

« Non, non, elles vont bien, mais elle disparaîtra si vous ne m'aidez pas » souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son sofa, totalement démoralisé de nouveau.

« Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous? » s'impatienta Kate sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Mais de Nikki voyons! J'ai tout perdu! Mon roman… pfft… envolé! » expliqua-t-il en faisant de grand gestes avec ses bras pour illustrer ses propos.

« Comment ça envolé? On vous a voler le manuscrit? » s'étonna-t-elle intriguée.

Étant elle-même fan, elle pouvait comprendre qu'on en arrive à de telles extrémités, mais de là à se mettre dans un tel état…

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple! » soupira Rick en secouant la tête d'un air malheureux.

« Alors quoi? » voulut-elle savoir en roulant des yeux.

« Effacé. Il y a eu un beug, et mon ordinateur s'est éteint alors que je finissais mon roman, et quand je l'ai rallumé, disparu sans laisser de traces! » expliqua-t-il des larmes dans le regard.

Kate le regarda estomaqué. Pas de roman? En tant que flic, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle, mais en tant que fan, l'idée était insupportable.

« Pas de sauvegarde? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Pas eu le temps! J'ai tout écrit d'un jet, et voilà le résultat. Tout ce travail perdu. Je suis rester enfermer toute la semaine pour écrire ce qui aurait du être mon meilleur livre, et maintenant plus rien! Je suis fini! » s'exclama Rick avec des accents mélodramatiques qui auraient rendu fière Martha.

« Vous n'allez pas le réécrire? » s'exclama Kate scandalisée par l'idée.

« Vous m'aiderez? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

« Moi? Mais comment? » s'étonna-t-elle ne voyant pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

« En me laissant rester ici. Mes meilleures idées me viennent toujours quand vous êtes près de moi. Avec vous à mes côtés, Nikki renaîtra de ses cendres, et elle sera encore plus merveilleuse que je ne l'avait imaginer. Oui, avec vous, elle sera parfaite, comme son modèle… » s'emporta Rick avec excitation.

Emporter par son enthousiasme renaissant, il ne remarqua pas que Kate avait rougi en l'entendant parler. Et alors que l'idée faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit, elle sourit doucement. Avoir l'écrivain sous la main jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son roman n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais cela pouvait aussi devenir très intéressant… Et puis, jusqu'à présent, dans chacun de ses romans, il y avait eu une scène torride, et elle ne serait pas contre passer à la pratique pour l'aider à écrire cette scène. Il fallait bien que les fans en aient pour leur argent, et elle en avait assez de tourner autour du pot comme une adolescente trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Il était temps qu'elle passe à l'assaut de son sexy partenaire, et ça allait chauffer...

« D'accord Castle, vous restez, mais c'est moi qui commande! » accepta-t-elle en plantant un regard flamboyant dans le regard de son partenaire.

« Pas de problème Kate, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez » s'empressa d'approuver Rick.

A ces mots, le sourire de Kate s'élargit, et elle s'approcha de l'écrivain jusqu'à le frôler.

« Alors dites-moi Castle… Comment aviez-vous imaginer la scène interdite au moins de 18 ans? »

A ces mots, Rick compris que finalement, ce qui aurait pu être un désastre total et ruiné sa vie, allait peut-être se transformer en la plus grand chance de sa vie, et dans bien des domaines…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Je précise que j'ai écris cet OS après que mon propre ordinateur est beuger, et que j'ai perdu la fic sur Castle que j'étais en train d'écrire... Démoralisant dans la mesure où j'en avais déjà écrit une quarantaine de chapitres, et qu'en déhors de ceux que j'avais déjà poster, il n'en restait plus rien et que j'ai du tout réécrire, et pour répondre à la question, je ne vous l'ai pas encore poster, un peu de patience... **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite demain en fin d'après-midi... **

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2 : Moment d'inspiration

**Coucou! J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne journée. Je sais pas pour vous, mais chez nous il a fait super beau toute la journée, un vrai plaisir! **

**Comme promis, voici le second chapitre, et j'en profite pour réctifier une petite erreur. Il n'y a pas 3 mais 4 chapitres à cette fic. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Moment d'inspiration (première partie)  
**

Oui, il était temps qu'elle prenne sa vie en main. Elle avait toujours assumer sa sexualité. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes, et lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, ou dans ce cas précis quelqu'un, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Mais avec Castle, les choses avaient été compliquées dès le départ. Ou bien était-ce eux qui avait tout compliquer? Une chose était sûre, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait rien tenter pour que les choses évoluent entre eux. Au contraire, elle avait freiner des quatre fers et s'était retrancher derrière une relation amicale, ne pouvant malgré tout se cantonner à une simple relation professionnelle.

Après le fiasco de sa relation avec Josh, ce dernier lui reprochant de ne pas s'investir autant que lui dans leur histoire, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit. Et elle en était venue à la conclusion que tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce que sortir avec Castle faisait, elle ne pourrait pas avancer dans la vie et trouver celui avec qui elle pourrait envisager de passer le reste de sa vie. Bien sûr, si elle était totalement honnête avec elle, elle espérait vraiment que Castle serait cet homme. Parce que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui allait au-delà de la simple attirance sexuelle. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle eu autant mal lorsqu'il était parti avec Gina? Pourtant, elle n'avait encore rien tenté.

Avoir décider de passer à l'acte, et le faire réellement étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Et sa conscience lui interdisait de jouer les briseuses de ménage, or aux dernières nouvelles Castle était toujours en couple avec Gina, et ça avait l'air de fonctionner entre eux, même mieux que durant leur mariage. Alors de quel droit viendrait-elle semer la zizanie dans la vie de son partenaire? Parce qu'elle s'en était découverte amoureuse? La belle affaire! Dépitée, elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, bien décider à faire une orgie de glace au chocolat. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'elle aurait aimer que sa mère soit là pour la conseiller, ou au moins l'aiguillée dans la bonne direction. Mais sa mère était morte, et elle était seule, comme toujours, et elle se voyait mal appeler son père pour lui demander de l'aider à séduire un homme déjà en main. Son père lui ferait la morale, ça ne faisait pas un pli, et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit son congélateur, et attrapa l'énorme pot de glace lorsque des coups insistants retentirent contre la porte, troublant le calme de son appartement et la faisant sursautée. Elle n'attendait personne pourtant. Reportant à plus tard sa dégustation de glace, elle referma le freezer et se dirigea vers sa porte, bien décidée à se débarrasser au plus vite de l'opportun. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à qui que ce soit. Mais toute volonté de voir partir son visiteur disparue lorsqu'elle découvrit Castle sur le seuil de son appartement.

Trop abasourdie de voir l'objet de tout ses désirs devant elle, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il la bouscula légèrement pour entrer dans son appartement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui en refuse l'accès. Si seulement il savait qu'elle ne demandais rien de plus que de l'y voir rester! Elle referma la porte, et inquiétée par son comportement agité, le suivit et l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa présence, et finit par comprendre qu'il envisageait d'arrêter d'écrire. Et même si au début, elle avait été furieuse qu'il la place aussi cavalièrement sous le feu des projecteurs, elle aimait l'avoir près d'elle, être l'objet de toutes ses attentions, de toutes ses pensées, savoir qu'elle l'inspirait suffisamment pour qu'il écrive non pas un mais plusieurs livres sur elle. Quelle femme n'avait jamais rêver d'être la source d'inspiration d'un artiste? Que ce soit jadis une tragédie, ou encore un poème, une chanson, ou un livre, le résultat était le même. C'était très flatteur, même si elle avait tout fait pour s'en cacher.

Alors l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envisager d'arrêter d'écrire lui était insupportable, surtout qu'elle s'était attacher au personnage de Nikki. Elle l'aimait bien finalement, et ne plus lire ses aventures était tout bonnement inimaginable. Aussi lorsqu'il lui annonça que sans elle, il n'arriverait à rien, qu'il avait besoin de sa présence pour arriver à écrire, elle sauta sur l'occasion, et au diable ses scrupules. Et puis si Gina avait autant compter que ça pour lui, c'est vers elle qu'il se serait tourner en cet instant non? Alors le fait que ce soit elle qu'il voulait à ses côtés était le signe qu'elle attendait pour faire avancer leur relation. Il était grand temps qu'elle lui fasse comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle le voulait lui et personne d'autre.

Alors, se faisant féline, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le frôler, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota d'une voix séductrice « Alors dites-moi Castle… Comment aviez-vous imaginer la scène interdite au moins de 18 ans? »

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il l'observait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, et elle crut un instant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Mais soudain, l'expression de son visage se modifia, et elle poussa un soupir intérieur. Il l'observait à présent avec un mélange de défi et d'excitation. Elle lui répondit en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, le faisant déglutir, et en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Il porta aussitôt son attention sur celles-ci et son regard s'assombrit de désir.

« Dire que j'ai faillit ne pas venir » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Pourquoi? » souffla-t-elle, craignant un instant qu'il ne lui parle de Gina.

« Disons que je craignais quelque peu votre réaction… » avoua-t-il en la fixant intensément, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre de qui avait pu motiver son nouvel état d'esprit à son égard.

« Mon arme est rangée si c'est ce qui vous inquiètes » souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

D'un hochement de tête, il accepta le changement, et se tournant légèrement vers elle, l'observa attentivement. Il se trouvait enfin dans l'appartement de celle qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer depuis leur première rencontre, et il paniquait comme un adolescent boutonneux. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas. Pour la première fois, il sentait que ses avances seraient plus que bienvenues, il se décida finalement à saisir sa chance. Cette fois, il ne gâcherait pas tout. Il ignorait ce qu'il en était de Josh, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à jouer un double jeu, donc Josh devait être hors jeu. Quant à Gina, ils avaient rompu depuis plus d'un mois, après qu'elle lui ait fait remarquer qu'il ne l'avait jamais regarder comme il regardait sa muse. Il n'avait pas démenti et ça avait été la fin de leur relation amoureuse.

Reportant toute son attention sur Kate, il sourit en lisant du désir dans son regard. Il savait que si en cet instant, il l'embrassait, elle ne le repousserait pas, et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, ils finiraient dans sa chambre, faisant passionnément l'amour. Mais pourquoi se précipiter? Ils avaient tout leur temps, et il voulait jouer un peu. En matière de sexe, une première fois était bien souvent décevante, et vite expédiée. Lui il voulait qu'ils prennent autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre. Il voulait que Kate jouisse sous ses assauts, que cette nuit soit une véritable révélation des sens pour elle. Il décida donc de calmer un peu le jeu, juste un peu cela dit. Il ne voulait pas non plus la voir changer d'avis.

Fascinée, Kate suivait le cheminement de ses pensées dans ses yeux. Ce regard était ce qu'il avait de plus beau en lui, ce qui voulait beaucoup dire. C'était sa couleur qui l'avait d'abord captivée, ce bleu incroyable qui changeait au gré de ses émotions, et qui en cet instant évoquait un océan au crépuscule. Mais plus que tout, c'était cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui ne semblait brillée que pour elle qui la faisait fondre. Une étincelle qui parlait d'humour, d'intelligence, d'honnêteté et, plus important que tout, de gentillesse. Un mélange étrange de gentillesse et de sensualité. D'allant malicieux mêlé d'humour. Il avait sur le visage une expression qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et qui lui provoqua des tiraillements dans le ventre.

« Castle? » l'appela-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Hummm? » s'enquit-il distraitement, fasciné par le jeu des lumières de la rue sur la peau pâle de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi, après deux années d'amitié, continuons-nous à nous vouvoyez? » demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je me suis souvent poser la question. » répondit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. « Je pense que c'était une façon de dresser une barrière supplémentaire entre nous, de faire en sorte que l'aspect professionnel de notre relation ait toujours le dessus. » continua-t-il en grimaçant.

« Je pense aussi. » acquiesça-t-elle avant de lancer, le cœur battant d'espoir « Et que diriez-vous de faire tomber cette barrière? »

« J'en dit que nous aurions du l'abattre depuis longtemps, et que je m'habituerais très bien au fait de te tutoyer. » répliqua-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu soit d'accord avec moi. » sourit-elle, satisfaite d'avoir atteint la première étape de son plan. « Qu'est-ce que tu as? » demanda-t-elle en surprenant la lueur malicieuse qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son partenaire.

« Rien, j'imaginais juste la tête que feraient Lanie et les gars s'ils nous voyaient en ce moment » rigola-t-il en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« C'est vrai, surtout qu'ils sont persuadés que si l'on ne t'a pas vu de la semaine, c'est parce que tu t'es offert une semaine romantique avec Gina » sourit-elle en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lanie.

« Non. Gina et moi avons rompu, notre relation n'allait nulle part » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi? » s'enquit-elle en se retenant de faire des bonds de joie.

« C'était toujours la même chose. Le sexe pour le sexe ne m'intéresse plus. J'ai besoin de substance, de chaleur, de complicité. Un peu comme ce que nous avons tous les deux, avec le sexe en plus. » termina-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Kate, tel un prédateur.

« Donc, tu veux un relation faites pour durer? » voulut savoir Kate, n'osant pas prononcer le mot tabou, même si elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Oui. J'ai déjà rencontrer la femme de mes rêves, et je n'attends plus qu'une chose, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, et lorsqu'elle en sera enfin arriver à cette conclusion, je ne la lâcherais plus » déclara-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, assez pour qu'elle puisse sentir son halène contre la peau de sa joue, et la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la sienne.

« Et si elle en était enfin arriver là? » demanda-t-elle, le regard étincelant.

Un lent sourire heureux naquit sur les lèvres de Rick, et dans un élan de joie irrépressible, il l'attira contre lui et la pressa dans une étreinte chargée de douceur et de désir. Un mélange explosif qui les fit longuement frissonnés d'anticipation. Puis il se redressa, s'écartant légèrement d'elle, même si ses mains demeurèrent poser sur sa hanche et sa cuisse, comme s'il avait besoin de ce contact pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Kate, qui ne quittait pas son écrivain des yeux, remarqua qu'une expression mutine et un sourire séducteur était apparut sur son visage, et son cœur s'emballa sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Si je ne m'abuse, tu m'a poser une question tout à l'heure.. » souffla-t-il avec un sourire canaille.

« En effet, et j'attends toujours une réponse monsieur le grand écrivain… » répondit-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse qui attira immédiatement le regard de son partenaire sur cette partie de son anatomie, ce qui était évidemment le but rechercher.

« Dans ce cas, il serait criminel de ma part de ne pas satisfaire à une demande aussi primordiale… » s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kate qui sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus laborieuse.

« Hummm… finalement, tu me répondra plus tard, j'ai une autre requête pour le moment… » soupira-t-elle en frémissant en sentant la pression de son corps contre le sien se raffermir.

« Laquelle? » demanda-t-il sans quitter ses lèvres du regard.

« Embrasse moi » souffla-t-elle avec un mélange d'audace et de timidité qui arracha un gémissement à Rick.

« Tout ce que tu voudra » acquiesça-t-il.

Impatiente, Kate ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, s'offrant sans fausse pudeur à lui. Il se pencha et lui caressa doucement les lèvres du bout de la langue, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituée à lui, à son goût. Puis, lorsqu'elle gémit imperceptiblement, il souda sa bouche à la sienne. Kate laissa échapper un râle de plaisir, entre le soupir et le gémissement, et il sentit des décharges électriques lui traverser le corps. Prenant son temps pour découvrir sa bouche, si chaude, si humide et accueillante qu'il en devenait fou, il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête en place pendant qu'il poursuivait son exploration. Il caressait ses lèvres, les mordillait, les aspirait entre les siennes avant de les relâcher, puis recommençait, encore et encore. Enfin, alors que Kate gémissait de nouveau, il introduisit sa langue entre ses lèvres et caressa ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui accorde le droit de passage pour approfondir enfin ce délicieux baiser.

Sa langue jouait sur ses lèvres, contre ses dents, entrant et sortant sans cesse, imitant ce qu'il rêvait de faire avec son corps. Puis n'y tenant plus lui-même, il s'empara voracement de ses lèvres et mêla enfin leurs langues, leur arrachant un même cri de plaisir. Kate se pressa plus fermement contre lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, laissant ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle prenait le contrôle du baiser. Il avait suffisamment jouer, et s'il ne l'embrassait pas pleinement rapidement, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Alors elle enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, et l'aspira dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir qui la fit tressaillir jusqu'au creux des reins, formant une boule incandescente dans son bas-ventre. Elle caressa sensuellement sa langue, l'invitant dans un ballet érotique auquel il s'empressa de participer. Leurs souffles s'étaient fait plus courts, plus saccadés, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'interrompre, trop perdus dans le brouillard de volupté qui les entourait. Ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, tressaillant et frissonnant en rythme. Puis avec la même douceur qu'il avait commencer, le baiser pris fin, et ils se séparèrent.

J**e sais, vous avez probablement envie de me tuer d'avoir couper là, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai poster sur le forum de Castle et j'ai conserver le même découpage... **

**Laissez-moi des commentaires. La suite demain soir... **

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3 : Moment d'inspiration suite

**A la demande de Sarah d'Emeraude et de Solealuna, je vous poste la suite maintenant...**

**N'oubliez pas les glaçons, ouvrez les fenêtres en grand et assurez-vous que vos rideaux sont solidement accrochés... **

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3 : Moment d'inspiration (suite)**

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, Kate rouvrit ses yeux, et frissonna en découvrant l'étincelle qui animait le regard de son partenaire. Elle savait qu'il allait de nouveau l'embrasser, et elle mourrait d'impatience qu'il le fasse. Elle était déjà au bord de la pamoison, et ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser! Elle avait faim de lui. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et bien plus encore. Elle voulait qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieure, elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui, et même si elle ne se voyait pas le lui dire aussi clairement, quoique, s'il continuait de la dévorer du regard comme il le faisait, elle risquait bien de le faire, elle allait s'assurer qu'il n'ait aucun doutes sur ses intentions. Pas question de faire marche arrière.

Alors elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, et déposa ses lèvres derrière son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se mit à lui titiller le cou du bout de la langue, puis le mordilla et le butina, sans jamais poser franchement ses lèvres sur sa peau. Rick émit un gémissement de frustration et chercha à attirer Kate dans un autre baiser avide, mais elle se déroba en riant. Elle captura le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres gourmandes et le mordilla. Son souffle brûlant effleura la courbe de sa mâchoire lorsqu'elle se redressa, pour voir le visage de son partenaire. Et elle sourit en découvrant que son regard était assombri par un désir sans pareil, et qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas reprendre le contrôle.

« Alors… c'est à la hauteur de ce que tu avais imaginer? » le taquina-t-elle en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Rick, lui tirant un grognement de frustration lorsqu'elle s'écarta de nouveau.

« Je… tu… » bafouilla-t-il avant de reprendre « tu m'empêche de réfléchir » se défendit-il en secouant la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Et ce n'est que le début » lui susurra-t-elle en riant doucement.

Rick tressaillit au son de son rire, et décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la main. Elle s'était assez amusée à ses dépends, et il voulait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il était particulièrement tendu, et ne voulait pas que les choses se termine de manière impromptu avec lui incapable de contrôler son niveau d'excitation. C'était hors de question. Lentement, sans la quitter du regard, il tendit la main vers elle et la posa sur son ventre, juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et se mit à effectuer de légers cercles, effleurant de temps en temps la bosse de sa généreuse poitrine. Chaque effleurements tirèrent un gémissement à Kate. Satisfait, il se pencha vers elle sans retirer sa main alors que l'autre se posait sur sa cuisse, et à son tour, il caressa son visage de son souffle brûlant.

« As-tu déjà fait usage de tes menottes au lit? » voulut-il savoir en suçotant doucement son menton avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à son oreille.

« Non… » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux, savourant les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle.

« Je suis sûre que ça te plairait… » déclara-t-il en redessinant le contour de son oreille du bout de la langue avant d'en plonger la pointe à l'intérieur, lui arrachant un glapissement de plaisir.

« Je ne… » protesta-t-elle en gémissant, penchant la tête de côté pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

« Tu préfère prendre l'initiative, je sais… ça ne me gêne pas d'être attacher… » la rassura-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou, et s'appliquant à lui faire un suçon, comme il en avait si souvent rêver.

« Oh bon sang! » s'écria-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête contre son cou.

Pour seule réponse, il continua l'exploration de sa peau si soyeuse, s'enivrant de son parfum envoûtant. Alors que ses mains remontaient peu à peu. Lorsqu'enfin, il engloba un sein dans sa main, elle se pressa contre lui, l'incitant à la caresser franchement. Des tremblements de plaisir la secouait, et frémissante, elle attendait la prochaine caresse avec une impatience sans cesse renouvelée.

« Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais faire avec toi… » murmura Rick en affermissant ses caresses.

« Comme quoi? » voulut-elle savoir alors qu'elle laissait à son tour ses mains s'égarées sur le corps de son partenaire.

Elle savait que bientôt ils devraient quitter le canapé pour le confort de son lit, mais pas encore. Elle aimait ce petit jeu sensuel, ils repoussaient sans cesse les limites du plaisir pour faire de cette nuit la plus inoubliable possible, et elle en était pleinement satisfaite. Elle avait toujours été joueuse et avait rarement rencontrer d'homme capable de conserver une telle maîtrise de ses pulsions pour faire durer à ce point les préliminaires. Rick aimait tout autant qu'elle prendre son temps, faire doucement monter la pression jusqu'à l'issue inévitable.

« Moi te faisant l'amour avec ma bouche, t'amenant à l'orgasme le plus phénoménal que tu n'ait jamais connu » répondit-il en descendant ses lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il mordilla à travers l'étoffe de son t-shirt.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle imagina la scène, et elle se pressa contre lui, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur de son corps. Une chaude humidité pris naissance entre ses cuisses, et elle les pressa l'une contre l'autre pour tenter d'apaiser le feu dévastateur qui menaçait de l'emporter. Rick dut le sentir car sa main poser sur sa cuisse poursuivit son ascension, et il s'arrêta tout en haut, sans pour autant la toucher là où elle rêvait de sentir ses doigts, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. C'était de la torture, et la tension qui l'habitait augmenta encore d'un cran.

« Rick… » l'implora-t-elle en s'arquant vers lui.

« Détends-toi, nous avons toute la nuit » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Mais Kate n'en pouvait déjà plus. Jamais encore elle ne s'était senti habitée d'un tel besoin sexuel. Et lorsque Rick plongea pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'attente devint insupportable. Alors, de ses mains, elle le repoussa contre le dossier du canapé, et avant qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, elle s'installa sur ses hanches, l'entourant de ses jambes, et se frotta sensuellement contre lui, et le frôlement de leurs corps à travers leurs vêtements les fit haleter de plaisir. Les mains de Rick lui caressèrent le dos en de longues caresses avant de s'emparer de ses fesses et de la presser fortement contre l'évidence de son désir, leur arrachant un long cri de plaisir qui leur coupa le souffle.

« Rick… ma chambre… maintenant… » haleta Kate en déposant une pluie de baisers fiévreux sur le visage de son amant.

Il acquiesça, et alors qu'elle entourait ses hanches de ses longues jambes fuselées, il se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de sa compagne. Sur le chemin, il faillit à plusieurs reprises tomber sous les caresses de plus en plus audacieuses de Kate, qui souriait chaque fois qu'il jurait dans son oreille.

« Quel langage monsieur l'écrivain! » le taquina-t-elle en riant doucement contre lui.

Rick ne répliqua rien, trop subjugué par la vision d'une Kate Beckett plus belle que jamais. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement emmêlés, les yeux brillants de milles feux, les pommettes rosies par le plaisir et un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers.

« Dieu… tu es tellement belle… » souffla-t-il en s'immobilisant au pied du lit de la jeune femme.

Délibérément, il la fit glisser contre son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche terre. Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres si appétissantes, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient ardemment, ils se dévêtirent mutuellement, faisant voler leurs vêtements à travers la pièce, et enfin, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un en face de l'autre. Rick fit un pas en arrière et admira le corps de sa compagne. Il remarqua de-ci de-là de pâles cicatrices sur son corps, et il frémit en comprenant que chacune d'elles auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Mais ces cicatrices ne le rebutèrent pas, au contraire, il ne l'en aimait que davantage. Pour lui, elle était parfaite.

Remarquant la gêne de sa compagne, il l'attira de nouveau à lui et doucement, il l'allongea sur son lit avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle eut l'impression que le matelas s'était soulever à sa rencontre. Et sans quitter ses lèvres, il s'allongea à ses côtés, et ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps si souvent fantasmés. Ses longs doigts apprirent par cœur le toucher de sa peau, ses creux et ses pleins, le moindre tressaillements, ce qui la faisait haleter ou gémir, et ce qui la faisait crier de plaisir. Il enregistra chacune de ses réactions, apprenant à jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument. Offerte, Kate se frottait contre lui, et il se sentit durcir encore plus alors qu'il aurait jurer cela impossible.

« Kate… » murmura-t-il alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Humm » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

« Préservatif? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant se détacher de son corps.

« Tiroir… » souffla-t-elle en parsemant son torse de baisers enfiévrés qui faillirent bien lui faire oublier la raison pour laquelle il s'était interrompu, mais il se reprit et sans la lâcher, tendit le bras vers la table de nuit qu'il ouvrit et farfouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et d'un geste habile qui démontrait son expérience, il s'en recouvrit sans perdre de temps alors que Kate continuait d'explorer son corps de ses lèvres.

Désireuse de lui faire perdre à son tour la tête, Kate laissa ses mains reproduirent les caresses dont il l'avait abreuver, et redessina les contours de son corps, appréciant de sentir les muscles de son dos rouler sous ses doigts, les tressaillements de son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle l'effleura de ses doigts audacieux, et le râle de plaisir qui lui échappa lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, l'attirant tout contre elle, collant leurs deux bassins. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'invitant d'un mouvement explicite à la faire sienne. Cependant, avant de répondre à l'invitation, il glissa une main entre leurs corps, s'assurant qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de la blessée en étant trop presser. Mais l'humidité qui l'accueillit, et la houle impatiente des hanches de Kate le rassurèrent, et s'emparant de sa bouche en un baiser possessif, il glissa avec une lenteur affolante dans la douce chaleur de sa compagne qu'il sentit progressivement se refermer autour de lui.

Elle gémit et planta ses ongles dans le bas de son dos, ouvrant un peu plus les cuisses, s'offrant totalement à lui. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, il s'immobilisa enfin,, la remplissant totalement. La sensation était indescriptible, et ils s'observèrent en silence, laissant leurs yeux exprimés ce qu'ils auraient été incapable de décrire avec des mots. Puis doucement, elle ondula contre lui, et il entama un va-et-vient lent et régulier, leur arrachant des gémissements d'extase à chaque mouvements. Le plaisir ne cessait de s'accroître en eux, les emmenant toujours plus haut, ne semblant jamais vouloir cesser de s'amplifier. D'une pression des mains sur ses fesses, elle l'encouragea à augmenter le rythme, et il accéda à sa requête.

Le corps de Kate se mit à vibrer, et elle se tendit, franchissant un nouveau palier de plaisir chaque fois qu'il plongeait en elle, lui arrachant non plus des gémissements, mais des cris de plaisir, lui faisant instinctivement relever les genoux, nouant plus haut ses jambes dans le dos de Rick, afin qu'il la pénètre plus profondément encore. C'était si incroyablement bon qu'elle se demandait si elle survivrait à cette expérience qu'elle appelait de tout ses sens. Et Rick n'était guère dans un état plus reluisant. Il perdait totalement pied, et son rythme se fit de plus en plus féroce, et irrégulier. Et lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir sous lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un long cri d'extase, il lâcha prise et laissa la vague brûlante du plaisir l'engloutir, et il jouit longuement en elle, l'accompagnant sur les rives de la félicitée.

Haletants, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence, tentant d'émerger progressivement de ce monde voluptueux dans lequel ils avaient plonger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit tant le plaisir et la satisfaction se lisaient sur leurs visages. Alors dans un synchronisme parfait, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Et alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser empli d'amour et de dévotion, Rick songea qu'il pourrait rester ainsi le restant de ses jours, à l'embrasser et à lui faire l'amour, sans plus jamais quitter cette chambre. Et lorsqu'ils mirent un terme à ce baiser, il se laissa aller contre elle, l'entraînant avec lui afin qu'elle se blottisse contre son corps en sueur. Épuisée, Kate se laissait faire avec confiance, le corps encore parcourut de tremblements. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe et frotta son nez contre le sien lorsque leurs respirations retrouvèrent un rythme à peu près normal.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait attendu aussi longtemps pour jouer au docteur! » s'exclama-t-il avec humour.

Trop alanguie pour répliquer ou le frapper, Kate soupira et se blottit contre lui, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres, et elle se laissa happer par le sommeil, suivit de près par un Rick tout aussi épuisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, à peine quelques heures plus tard, la chambre était uniquement éclairée par les rayons lunaires. S'étirant lentement, elle se laissa aller à rêvasser quelques instants, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillée, puis en se tournant vers l'autre côté de son lit, elle comprit ce qui l'avait arracher des bras de Morphée. Elle avait eu froid. Son lit était vide, et lui paraissait glacial, presque inhospitalier sans l'homme dans les bras duquel elle s'était endormie plus tôt. Se redressant, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, remarquant que les vêtements de Rick jonchaient encore le sol, et elle se demanda où il était passer lorsqu'un raie de lumière filtrant sous la porte de sa chambre attira son attention.

Enfilant la chemise de Rick qu'elle venait de ramasser, et dont elle boutonna deux boutons, elle quitta sa chambre, à la recherche de son amant. L'idée la fit sourire. Un élan de possessivité la traversa, et tant qu'elle aurait son mot à dire, aucune autre femme qu'elle ne partagerait plus jamais son lit avec l'écrivain. D'ailleurs en parlant d'écrivain, elle le découvrit assis sur son sofa, son ordinateur sur ses genoux, tapant à un rythme endiablé. Visiblement, il avait retrouvé l'inspiration, songea-t-elle avec fierté. Ce qui s'était passer entre eux lui avait redonner l'envie d'écrire, et elle en était ravie.

S'adossant au mur, elle l'observa en pleine création. Il arborait une expression sérieuse qu'elle ne lui voyait que très rarement, et de temps en temps, son visage adoptait une expression particulière. Il souriait, fronçait les sourcils, faisait la moue, secouait la tête, roulait des yeux, grimaçait. Tout un panel d'émotions qui le rendait particulièrement craquant. Hypnotisée, elle avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'au sofa, se plaçant derrière lui, et se mit à lire dans son dos. Impressionnée, elle constata qu'il avait déjà écrit une bonne centaine de page, et qu'au rythme où il allait, il atteindrait bientôt les deux cents. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse penser à sauvegarder cette fois.

Soudain, un mot attira son attention, et elle se concentra sur ce qu'il écrivait. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses joues s'enflammaient, son corps s'embrasait et son souffle se fit saccadé. Oh oui, leur nuit l'avait inspiré, pas l'ombre d'un doute!

« Castle! Il est hors de question que tu décrive notre nuit d'amour dans ton roman! » s'exclama-t-elle mi-outrée, mi-amusée.

Il sursauta légèrement, et son doigt ripa sur les touches. Aussitôt, ils se figèrent, de peur de voir le texte disparaître une fois encore de l'écran, mais rien ne se passa, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Prudemment, il enregistra son fichier avant de se tourner vers Kate, un petit sourire coupable au coin des lèvres.

« Je suis sérieuse Rick, pas question que les gens connaissent les moindres détails de notre vie sexuelle! » reprit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute si c'était parfait au point que je n'ai pas besoin de romancer pour rendre la scène brûlante! » se plaignit-il avec une petite moue qui lui donna envie de se jeter sur lui pour un second round.

« Et bien débrouilles-toi, mais hors de question que tu décrives secondes par secondes nos étreintes! » insista-t-elle en imaginant la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'ils formaient un couple dans la réalité.

Rien que d'imaginer les regards lubriques des hommes et ceux envieux des femmes sur elle, elle en frissonna de dégoût. Hors de question. Elle avait déjà eu un détraqué aux trousses à cause de Nikki, alors elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec tout les obsédés sexuels de la ville sur le dos, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« Bon sang, ça va être difficile d'imaginer mieux que ça! » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire rêveur qui lui tira un frisson de délice.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… » lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe et de s'écarter, s'éloignant vers la chambre en lui souriant malicieusement.

La boucle était bouclée, et ils avaient enfin franchie cette barrière qu'elle avait dresser entre eux lors de leur première enquête en utilisant ces mêmes mots. Et maintenant qu'elle avait accepter ses sentiments et qu'elle s'était laisser aller, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où lui était venu la force de résister aussi longtemps à cette force d'attraction qui la poussait vers lui. Quand elle pensait à ce à quoi elle s'était privée, elle avait une furieuse envie de se coller des claques. Mais maintenant, elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu, et vu la lueur qui venait d'assombrir le regard de Rick, il comptait bien participer activement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, il avait d'autres romans à écrire après celui-là…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Allez prendre une douche froide, où mettez la tête dans le freezer et revenez me laissez un commentaire... **

**Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4 : Moment de vérité

**Coucou! **

**Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. **

**Je trouve qu'il n'y a que peu, voire pas de fic du point de vue de Lanie, ce qui est dommage parce que c'est non seulement un personnage intéressant, mais en plus étant la meilleure amie de Kate, elle aurait surement plein de choses nous apprendre, il suffit pour en être certains, de savoir que dans la série, Lanie est probablement la seule à oser parler ouvertement des sentiments que Kate porte à Castle! **

**Bref, donc ce chapitre se situe du POV de Lanie, et j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 4 : Moment de vérité**

Et voilà, le dernier Nikki Heat était sorti. Je m'étais précipiter en librairie pour l'acheter, impatiente de découvrir les dernières aventures de Nikki et Jameson. Une fois le livre en poche, je quittais les lieux, ne voulant pas me faire spoiler, et retournais chez moi en vitesse. C'était mon jour de repos, et je pourrais prendre tout mon temps pour lire le livre. Arrivée chez moi, je verrouillais la porte, enclenchais mon répondeur, mettait mon portable sur vibreur, et après m'être préparer un bon chocolat chaud, je me calais dans mon fauteuil et commençais à lire. Et comme chaque fois, je me laissais transporter dans l'univers de Nikki.

Je riais avec elle, m'énervais en même temps qu'elle, et soupirais en même temps qu'elle. Quand Rick les avait mis ensemble aussi rapidement, pensant qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à rendre leur relation intéressante, mais ils s'en sortaient très bien. Nikki et Jameson couchaient peut-être ensemble, mais au travail, rien n'avait changer. Nikki avait toujours envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux toutes les deux minutes, au bas mots. Quant à Jameson, il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique, pour ensuite se faire pardonner d'un sourire ou d'une attention tellement adorable qu'on avait plus qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser.

Pourtant au fil de ma lecture, je remarquais que leur relation avait évoluée. Ils semblaient plus attachés l'un à l'autre. Comme s'ils avaient franchi la frontière qui sépare une relation basée sur le sexe d'une relation plus profonde. C'était un changement subtile, presque imperceptible, mais ça se ressentait dans la façon dont Jameson couvait Nikki du regard, dont elle acceptait ses gestes d'affection même en présence des gars, dont ils passaient des soirées à discuter au lieu de se sauter dessus. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de changer, et j'étais sûre que d'ici la fin de la journée, les plus folles spéculations concernant Rick et Kate couraient sur les sites de fan. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je continuais ma lecture, surprise de ne pas encore avoir lu de scènes érotiques alors que j'avais atteint la page 150.

Oui, décidément, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Et pourtant, ce livre était le meilleur que Rick ait écrit sur Nikki Heat. Plus que jamais prise par l'intrigue, je sentais l'impatience montée en moi en une vague irrépressible. L'enquête était presque résolue, et rien. Jameson n'avait pas une seule fois tenter d'attirer Nikki dans son lit pour un cinq à sept torride. Non, au lieu de ça, il s'était contenter d'être présent pour elle, de l'épauler et de la divertir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il avait été parfait en tout point. Il s'était comporter comme un homme amoureux, et non plus comme un homme à la libido débordante. Quant à Nikki, elle s'était laisser aller à montrer ses faiblesses à Jameson, avait accepter son soutien sans le menacer des pires sévices, se montrant détendue et confiante en sa compagnie.

Et quand enfin, la fameuse scène arriva, ce fut si doux, si lent et sensuel, si passionné et tendre, qu'un soupire m'échappa. C'était juste parfait. A croire que Rick avait personnellement vécu un moment d'une telle intensité. A peine cette idée me traversa-t-elle l'esprit que je me figeais.

« Oh mon dieu » m'exclamais-je en sautant sur mes pieds, excitée comme une puce.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, je terminais le roman, un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres. Oui, c'était bel et bien le meilleur Nikki Heat de la série, et si j'avais vu juste, les autres seraient tout aussi bon, si ce n'est meilleur. Refermant le livre, je réunissais mes affaires et quittais précipitamment mon appartement, direction le commissariat où j'étais sûre de trouver Kate et Rick. Il fallait que je sache.

« Eh Lanie! Qu'est-ce qu tu fais là? » s'étonna Esposito en me voyant débarquer.

« Je viens de terminer le dernier Nikki Heat » expliquais-je en m'arrêtant dans la salle de repos.

« Et? » s'enquit Ryan, une tasse de café à la main.

« Et je dois absolument parler à Kate » déclarais-je avec un sourire en coin qui éveilla immédiatement la curiosité des gars.

« Quelle page? » me demanda Esposito en s'emparant de mon livre.

« 178 » répondis-je attendant de voir leur réaction.

Ryan s'approcha et se mit à lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Esposito.

« Wahouh…. » souffla Esposito estomaqué.

« Je confirme… » renchérit Ryan les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Au même moment, Kate et Rick arrivèrent, et je remarquais qu'ils se tenaient assez proches l'un de l'autre, bien plus qu'en temps normal, ce qui renforça ma conviction. Il n'y avait pas qu'entre Jameson et Nikki que les choses avaient évoluées.

« Eh Bro! J'adore ton bouquin » s'écria Esposito avec un grand sourire moqueur en brandissant mon livre au dessus de sa tête comme un trophée.

« Surtout la page 178 » renchérit Ryan avec amusement en regardant le couple.

« Vous n'auriez rien à nous dire par hasard… » ajoutais-je en fixant intensément Kate.

Elle nous observa tout les trois, en se mordillant la lèvre, et je remarquais que Rick attendait sa réaction, et que quoiqu'elle décide, il se rangerait à sa décision. Soudain, une lueur déterminée embrasa le regard de Kate, et avant que quiconque puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle se tourna vers Rick et s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris par l'assaut, il ne mit qu'une fraction de secondes avant de répondre et de participer au baiser, nous laissant tout trois ébahit.

« Et bien mon vieux… » remarqua Ryan avec un grand sourire.

« Ça c'est un baiser » rigola Esposito.

« Kate…. Faut qu'on cause… » déclarais-je en souriant comme une idiote.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce qui se passait plus tôt? Oh oui, il fallait vraiment que Kate et moi nous retrouvions pour une discussion entre filles, et le plus tôt possible. Enfin, si elle consentait à quitter les bras de son écrivain préféré, ce qui n'était pas gagner constatais-je alors que le baiser s'éternisait, faisant grimper la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.

**Et voilà, encore une fic de finie!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et encore merci à ceux qui me lise et qui m'ont ajouter à la liste de leurs auteurs préférés, ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Sur le forum de Castle, on m'a demander d'écrire une suite... Pour moi cette fin me convient donc j'hésite encore, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... **

**Bisous et bon dimanche**


End file.
